


The Mistake

by MaeaStorm



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeaStorm/pseuds/MaeaStorm
Summary: Viggo shaves Krogan's head, and Krogan is none too pleased





	The Mistake

It was supposedly a normal morning for Krogan- get up, brush his teeth, take a short shower to freshen up, and then get dressed- but, he hadn’t even put his feet on the floor before he realized that something was horribly off.  
He looked up into his mirror, as he did every morning, and immediately bolted to his feet, snarling and hissing underneath his breath like a rabid Grim Gnasher.   
“VIGGO I AM GOING TO FUCKING SLAUGHTER YOU LIKE A SWINE!!!!!!” The yell cut through the air like a knife through butter, and then Viggo poked his head in, smirking slightly.  
“You like the hair?”   
Krogan shot him a glare that could melt through gronckle iron, and Viggo looked momentarily scared.  
“Where?” Krogan got in the other man’s face, pinning him to the door. “Where is it?” He snarled, his eyes turning into slits.  
“What? Your hair? Krogan it’s still there!” Viggo laughed sharply. “It’s just on your chin.”  
Krogan scowled deeply, and then proceeded to slam his knee into Viggo’s crotch, before he backed away, and began to get dressed, leaving the other man to squirm around on the floor, whimpering.


End file.
